


Leather

by ladysugarquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and a pair of leather trousers - and some Ginny Weasley thrown in for good measure. Two cracky not-really-drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leather makes everything sexier

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in roughly 5 years *Is happy* 
> 
> Originally written for the Crack and Cliche Drabbles, Round One at AzkatrazAtHome on LJ.

Draco huffed, waiting for the lifts. He was sick of paperwork - one had to ask the Ministry permission to breathe, these days!  _Advantages of being in the losing side of a war, I suppose_.

Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse, he heard a familiar voice. Reminding himself never to use that stock phrase again, he looked up. It was indeed Potter, and he was wearing one of those new, muggle-influenced open robes with trousers.

_Tight, black, leather_   trousers.

Draco gulped (did he mention they were tight?). Potter was leaning against a desk, talking to someone, and the shiny material draw Draco's eyes irresistibly towards long legs, muscular calves, firm thighs, and... other attributes, both seen and unseen, that made his face very hot all of a sudden.

And then the Weasley girl appeared, throwing her arms around Potter's neck. As he watched him grab her by the waist, and kiss her – a hand in her lower back, leather against fabric – Draco's body had a very inappropriate reaction...

The sound of the lift startled him; for Merlin, he'd been  _staring_ at Potter! He hastily made his way into it. It was full, but for once he didn't mind people throwing dirty looks at him; it meant being safely away of those tight trousers.

Draco shook his head.  _Leather makes everything sexier indeed_ , he thought.


	2. My mother says I mustn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My mother says I mustn't.

Harry looked down at the box in his hands, and then back to Ginny and her adorable, and probably well-rehearsed, puppy eyes.

"Do you want me to wear this?"

Ginny smiled as Harry examined the black trousers (they looked...  _tight_ ). Throwing her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear:

"Leather makes everything sexier, you know?" Harry blushed. "Though my mother says I musn't be with man who wears leather higher than his calves" she added with a snicker.

"Then shouldn't you listen to your mother?" he teased her.

"Guess I am a bit of a rebel. Who knew?" She gave him a cheeky smile, and kissed him in the ear.

Harry thought those tight leather pants could very well become his favourite clothes.


End file.
